


collection of my AWDT drabblet fills (that aren't part of another series)

by snottygrrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AWDT Prompt, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-31
Updated: 2006-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a collection of nine drabblets that were fills for varying awdt (amazing weekly drabble thing) prompts. they range from gen to het to slash and are rated anywhere from general audience to mature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. water

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** off-screen minor character death, mpreg  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** written for a series of [](http://community.livejournal.com/awdt/profile)[**awdt**](http://community.livejournal.com/awdt/) prompts (back when the prompts were still being hosted in [](http://jamie2109.livejournal.com/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.livejournal.com/)'s lj)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h/d, mature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **awdt prompt:** "water is sexy"

Harry leans heavily against the Quidditch shed, blood pounding, his cock impossibly hard.

He realises he is going to have to apologise to Ron.

Earlier at lunch, when Ron was rabbiting on _again_ about how sexy Lavender is, Harry had finally said, "Ron, if Lavender was drinking it, you'd think a glass of water was sexy." Ron had looked rather hurt and mumbled, "Water _is_ sexy."

Now with a groan, Harry squeezes his eyes shut, but nothing can erase the image of Draco Malfoy in the shower, the water cascading over his lithe, muscled body.

Harry shivers, afraid that there is nothing either, that will dissipate his overwhelming desire to use his lips and tongue to follow the water's path down that tempting, pale skin.


	2. proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h/d. general rated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **awdt prompt:** you have no proof

"You have no proof."

Draco stopped short when he recognised Harry's voice. He didn't like how distressed it sounded. Backtracking to an unused classroom, Draco peered around the door that was slightly ajar.

"I don't need proof, he's a Slytherin." Nott was looking far too smug. "If someone from his house tells Draco he's being used, he'll have to listen."

"He knows I care about him, knows I'd never hurt him." Harry's tone wavered slightly, beginning to lose its defiance.

Nott burst out laughing, the sound harsh and cruel. "You naïve Gryffindor, you think he _trusts_ you?"

Harry's shoulders slumped, as he turned away from Nott, Draco saw that his face was ashen, his eyes bleak. Nott was playing on one of Harry's biggest fears, that Draco wasn't sure about Harry, and that he would, sooner or later, walk away.

Draco wanted to beat Nott senseless. However, that feeling was outweighed by his desperate need to comfort Harry, because he _was_ sure about Harry and he wasn't going anywhere. He pulled the door open, striding into the room.

Draco's heart swelled at the quiet joy he saw returning to Harry's eyes as he said, "I trust Harry with my life."


	3. breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h/d. general rated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **awdt prompt:** in a darkened room

He wakes with a start, panic flooding through his body.

Disoriented, his gaze darts about the darkened room. His eyes adjust slowly and the familiar shapes of the bedroom become recognisable in the dim moonlight.

Harry wills himself to relax, the beat of his own heart pounding in his ears. Gradually, another sound manages to filter through.

Listening intently, Harry realises it's the steady whisper of Draco's breath as he sleeps. It's the sound of comfort and home. The tension begins to unknot itself, and a feeling of peace steals over him.

With the lullaby of his lover's breathing, Harry gratefully sinks back to sleep.


	4. payment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen. teen rated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **awdt prompt:** he couldn't hold his tongue

He had to stop him.

"… I mean I thought it was bit much …"

He knew he shouldn't.

"… Hermione said there was more to it …"

Knew that it would change everything.

"… certain she was crazy. Should have told her …"

But he just couldn't.

"… never have doubted. Sure you were obsessed, but …"

He couldn't hold his tongue.

"… you just understood Malfoy is evil. I'll help you find him. We'll get him, I promise. We'll make him pay for what happened to Bill and Dumbled - "

"Ron," the strain in Harry's voice stopped Ron cold. "I've already found him. Trust me, He's paid enough."


	5. the normal way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h/d. general rating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **awdt prompt:** is there something i should know?

Draco hates the stupid medical gown they've made him wear. Hates that they've left him sitting alone in this drafty room. He'd hex Potter for bringing him to St. Mungo's if he didn't feel so tired and woozy from the fall.

He wonders what the Medi-wizard is talking to Harry about, and muses that, perhaps, he, Draco, is dying. He decides he'll waste away like some classical Muggle heroine, leaving Harry to weep over his beautiful corpse.

When Harry returns, moments later, his smile is genuine, but his eyes are wary.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asks. There's a tightness that Draco recognises as a sign that Harry's holding something back.

He shrugs in response, waiting for Harry to illuminate him as to what's going on. Instead, Harry paces back and forth, apparently unable to tell Draco the horrifying news.

Draco watches him for a bit before, uncharacteristically, giving in. "Potter, is there something I should know?"

Jumping at the sound of his voice, Harry stops mid-stride and nods.

As the silence continues, Draco tries his best to be patient. He can see how agitated Harry is, but, after all, it's _Draco's_ life. "Well?"

"You know that theory that two powerful enough wizards could reproduce without a potion?" Harry stops and chews his lower lip.

"Of course I know the theory," Draco replies snippily. "Snape always thought it was sentimental rubbish, but I argued that given the – " Draco's words end abruptly as his brain catches up to what Harry isn't saying. His mouth forms a silent _oh_. "We're about to prove him wrong aren't we?"

"Yes." The word is quiet, almost meek, Harry's smile, uncertain.

Draco ponders the news for a moment and is rather surprised to find he's happy about it, more than happy, downright ecstatic. He grins widely as he pulls a relieved Harry into his arms. "You never could do anything the normal way, could you Potter?"


	6. lace and whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen. draco's pov. 1st person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **awdt prompt:** lace and whiskey

I stare at the sideboard for what seems an eternity.

The tray sits exactly so on the tatted runner as Mother had always insisted. She was very particular about how everything looked. The manor was her pride.

Despite Voldemort, treachery and death, the house-elves have maintained everything in perfect order. The decanter's full of, what I know to be, the finest malt whiskey. For all his hatred of Muggles, Father had a penchant for their alcohol.

As I pour the stark realization that this is all I have left of my parents washes over me. A bitter smile twists my lips as I raise my glass.

"To lace and whiskey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **additional author's note:** and yes i meant 'tatted,' not tattered. tatted, as in a runner that was made by someone tatting it by hand


	7. plumeria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen. draco pov. general rated. minor character death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **awdt prompt:** be sure and wear some flowers in your hair

Draco gazes down at the shell that used to be his mother, lying prim and proper in the coffin. She looks the picture of the perfect pureblood Malfoy, née Black.

The sudden flash of a memory draws Draco back to his childhood, to a family holiday. They'd been somewhere tropical, Draco doesn't remember where, but he has a clear picture of the lush foliage and his mother in light cotton dresses. His parents had laughed a lot on that trip, held hands and kissed. One evening while they were dressing for dinner, his father had caught Draco's mother in his arms and said, "Be sure to wear some flowers in your hair." She had laughed and kissed him.

With a wave of his wand, Draco turns sharply from the casket and stalks away. Pansy watches him go and when she looks back at Narcissa Malfoy, she's surprised to find Plumeria threaded through the woman's hair.


	8. ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marauders. general rated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **awdt prompt:** two tongues are better than one

"…so of course you have to help." Remus finishes.

Sirius snorts. "Not bloody likely."

"Fine," sighs Remus. "We'll play it your way, Padfoot. I saw you with Lily in Hogsmeade today."

"What? I wanted some ice cream. It's hotter than Hades."

"I think, perhaps, that you could have found a different solution than sharing Lily's cone." Remus' eyes are reproachful.

The twinge of remorse Sirius feels causes him to respond in a typically Sirius way. "Well you know what they say, two tongues are better than one." His leer melts under Remus' steady gaze.

"What do you suppose Lily would do, if she found out that the adorable little puppy she let lick her ice cream cone wasn't a puppy as such?"

A surge of panic changes Sirius' tactic to pleading. "Come on Moony, you know Evans never would have given me any otherwise." A pause, then more confidently, "'Sides, you won't tell her. You can't."

"No, I won't." Sirius thinks he has won, until Remus adds, "I _am_ rather concerned that James might figure it out if Lily were to mention it, say, at dinner."

It's Remus' sincerely troubled look that causes Sirius to pale. "You wouldn't," he whispers.

"Wouldn't what?" No one can look as innocent as Remus. "I'm only thinking after your welfare, Padfoot."

Sirius finds himself nodding in defeat.

"So, when shall we get started?"

"I'm not doing anything at the moment." Sirius response is properly contrite and only a tad sulky.

Remus smiles brightly. "Excellent!"


	9. puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen. general rated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **awdt prompts:** "He's very quiet and he enjoys puzzles."

Harry shifts from foot to foot as he gazes around the St Mungo's ward. He knows he should have been by to visit earlier, but he just hasn't been able to bring himself to until now.

Trying for a cheery smile as his stomach lurches uncomfortably, Harry greets Neville. "How're you going, Nev?" Neville looks like Harry remembers him from their first year at Hogwarts, that same innocent slightly eager expression. Only his body is that of the 25-yr old man that he now is and shows the signs of the protracted struggle the Wizarding World has been through for more than a decade.

"Hi Harry! Do you want to play a game of exploding snap?"

Harry hesitates, trying to reconcile this Neville with the one that fought beside him before that fateful hex, the one that means Neville will most likely spend the rest of his life here at St. Mungo's, just as his parents did before him.

"That's a great idea, Neville," Hermione says as she comes up beside them. "Why don't you go and get the deck?"

Harry watches sadly as Neville scurries off.

"Don't," Hermione admonishes. "He's alive and he's happy. Just spend some time with him and don't think about what could've been."

When Neville returns, Harry glances up and a flash of white-blond hair catches his eye. "What's _he_ doing here?" The query comes out in a rather undignified squeak, as if it can't decide whether it's more angry or surprised.

Hermione follows his gaze. "Who? Draco? He comes here every day. Visits with the patients."

"And you let him? How could you? He probably tells them horrid things."

Hermione gives him a warning look, but before she can say anything, Neville breaks in, "He's very quiet and he enjoys puzzles. Do you think he'd like to play with us?"

"Malfoy!? Play with _us_? I don't think he'd be interested." Harry doesn't mean to sound so incredulous, but this is Malfoy they're talking about. Still, he wishes he'd thought before he opened his mouth as Neville's happy demeanour begins to falter.

"Of course I would, Longbottom. You think I'd miss a chance to even the score?"

Harry's eyes widen in alarm, but Hermione restrains him with a hand on his arm and a minute shake of her head.

Neville's giggling as Malfoy sits. "How do you know I won't beat like I usually do?"

"We'll just have to see, won't we? Granger. Potter." Malfoy greets them each with a nod of his head, and Harry can do nothing but stare open-mouthed. "That really isn't one of your more attractive looks, Potter, though I must admit that even with the gaping fish expression you're rather easy on the eyes." Malfoy's tone is light and teasing and Harry wonders when the world altered so drastically that Draco Malfoy will flirt with him while Hermione Granger tries to hide her smile.

Holding Harry's gaze, Malfoy shuffles the deck, his long fingers caressing the cards. "Let's play."


End file.
